deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Crews (Old Spice Guy)
Terry Crews is a character who appears in several commercials for Old Spice products. He has not been given an official name, leading people to call him by his actor's name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo vs Terry Crews * The Chosen One vs Terry Crews (Abandoned) * Mario vs Terry Crews (Completed) * Terry Crews vs Segata Sanshiro (Completed) Blog Battles * Terry Crews vs Isaiah Mustafa (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Axe Cop * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros series) * Chuck Norris * Doomfist * Augustin Legrand (Dos Equis) Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Toon Force-esque powers * Reality Warping * Above Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability * Flight * Regeneration * Size Manipulation * Laser Eyes * Cloning * Can extend his limbs * Wind Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Can generate explosions just by screaming * Can turn someone into a vending machine just by shouting "Potato Chips!" * POWEEEEEEEERRRRRRR! Weapons and Equipment * Old Spice Electric Shaver * Old Spice Body Wash * Old Spice Bearglove * Old Spice Shaving Gel * Old Spice Body Spray * Jet Ski * Parasailer * Motorcycle * Mallet * Tiger * Flame Sax Old Spice * Makes you smell like power * Is so powerful it sells itself in other peoples comercials * Can block B.O. for 16 hours * It's blocking power is as powerful as Terry * Can shave peope (including Terry) to bits * Once absorbed Terry, his son and everything else in the room * Can blow your mind right in front of your face * Is so powerful it can turn off the Sun, but then it gets too cold,so it makes another Sun * Is too powerful to make this segment end * EXPLOSIOOOOOOOONNNN! Feats * Contended with Isaiah Mustafa on several occasions * Managed to drill his way through the Earth to Egypt, an office, a snow cone, Brazil, and making his stop at the Moon (and space itself) * Broke into a Charmin and Bounty commercial * Endured the temperatures of TWO Suns at once * Married himself somehow * Can destroy odor just by punching it * Can breath and talk underwater and in space as if he was normally on land * Survived having his mind blown right in front of his face * Survived being reduced to a skeleton by a volcanic eruption * Has another arm in his left bicep and a mouth in his abdominals * Can play an entire mess of musical instruments just by flexing his muscles * Destroyed a skyscraper with a single "Building Kick" * Tanked collision/explosion of a satellite in space Flaws * Needs to re-apply Old Spice products after 16 hours * The power of Old Spice can be so much it will blow his mind right in front of his face * A strong enough explosion can cause his body parts to scatter * Struggles against other reality warpers such as Mustafa * Isn't as powerful as the Old Spice Razor * Randomly explodes when confused or worried * Is kind of dumb. He didn't realize he had a son or was married for a few months * He'll do extreme things when shocked. Like the time he found out he married himself and committed suicide because of it Quotes * "P-P-P-P-P-P-P-POWER!" * "GET SHAVED IN THE FACE! I did." * "POWEEEEERRRRRR!" Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Advertisement Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants